REINCARNATION (The Hospital)
by Minerva Huang
Summary: Roh gentayangan yang menganggu kelancaran tugas melaikat Kematian.This is sequel of INDIGO!/"Semua yang melangkahkan kaki di Rumah Sakit ini, akan kupastikan mereka bahagia"/"Kau tidak bisa menyalahi takdir,Tuhan akan menghukummu!"/"Aku tidak peduli..."/EXO.TaoRis.RnR.DLDR/


**Title : ****REINCARNATION**** (The Hospital)**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Pairing : Taoris slight Baekyeol **

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REINCARNATION**

Roh gentayangan yang menganggu kelancaran tugas melaikat Kematian. "Semua yang melangkahkan kaki di Rumah Sakit ini, akan kupastikan mereka bahagia..." | Kau tidak bisa menyalahi takdir,Tuhan akan menghukummu! | "Aku tidak peduli..." | "Aku datang untuk membawamu..."

**This is sequel of INDIGO! :)**

* * *

Sesosok makhluk bersayap hitam tengah sibuk mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas atap sebuah gedung nan megah. Matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat bercahaya di tengah kegelapan malam, menandakan bahwa ia bukanlah makhluk biasa. Di pejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyapa permukaan kulitnya yang pucat itu. Beberapa saat kemudian di keluarkannya sebuah pocket watch dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sudah saatnya..."

Perlahan sepasang sayap hitam legam mengepak dari balik punggungnya. Kakinya yang awalnya menyentuh lantai pun perlahan mulai terangkat seiring dengan kedua sayapnya yang mulai bergerak beraturan di udara, membawanya ke suatu tempat dimana sebuah tugas baru telah menantinya.

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Suster,bagaimana keadaan Eomma ku?!" Sesosok namja terlihat panik dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata dan beberapa luka di bagian dahi dan pipinya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, kami akan berusaha semampu kami..." Jawab seorang suster dengan pakaian operasi dan beberapa peralatan medis di tangannya. Ia melepas tangan namja yang tengah menarik lengannya tersebut kemudian memasuki ruang operasi. Sedangkan namja tersebut mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil terduduk di sebelah pintu operasi. Tangisnya yang semakin keras menggema disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Membuat beberapa orang yang melewati koridor tersebut menatap iba padanya.

"uuuuhh...Eomma~ huuu...Uhhh...Eomma~"

.

"Bagaimana ini dokter?" Tanya seorang suster dengan pakaian operasi lengkap dan masker di wajahnya. Ia terlihat panik sambil mengelapi kening sang dokter yang tengah berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa seorang ahjumma korban kecelakaan barusan. Sang dokter hanya terdiam dengan alis yang berkerut, tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga khawatir jika pasiennya tidak bisa di selamatkan. Luka di kepalanya sangat parah dan ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

Sementara itu tanpa satupun yang menyadari, sesosok makhluk dengan baju serba hitam tengah berjalan mendekati sang pasien. Dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin ia mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya kearah kening ahjumma yang tengah sekarat tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah perlahan berubah menjadi semerah darah bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik keluar roh dari dalam tubuh ahjumma tersebut.

"Tiiiiittttt...Tiiiiiiitttt...Tiiiiittt..." Suara elektro kardiografi terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan operasi. Membuat jantung sang dokter dan para suster berdetak semakin kencang. Mereka panik. Grafik dalam elektro kardiografi tersebut menghilang dan terganti dengan garis lurus. Sang dokter dengan segera menyuruh salah satu suster untuk mengambilkan alat pacu jantung, hanya ini satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan nyawa pasien mereka.

Di arahkannya alat pacu jantung tersebut ke dada pasien.

**DEG...**

**DEG...**

**DEG...**

Tubuh ahjumma tersebut terangkat berkali-kali oleh sengatan alat pacu jantung itu.

"Tiiitttt...Tiiiittt...Tiiittt..."

**.**

"Dokter! Dokter bagaimana keadaan Eommaku?!" Tanya namja yang masih setia menungguinya Eomma nya diluar pintu ruang operasi. Ia langsung menerjang sang dokter yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu. Matanya yang sembab karena menangis menatap penuh harap pada sang Dokter. Namun sang dokter hanya mendesah pasrah sambil menepuk pundak namja tersebut.

"Maaf...Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi Eomma mu tidak bisa diselamatkan..."

Seketika tangis namja itu pecah, tubuhnya bergetar dan ambruk seketika. Tidak mempedulikan orang sekitar yang mengkin merasa terganggu akibat suaranya. Mereka harus tahu bahwa ia menderita,menderita akibat ketidakadilan takdir.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari namja yang tengah menangis dengan beberapa suster yang berusaha menenangkannya, tengah berdiri sesosok makhluk transparan. Mata beningnya menatap iba pada namja malang yang baru saja di tinggal oleh satu-satunya keluarganya di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Kris..."Panggil sesosok namja dengan sayap putih. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang diketahui bernama Kris itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ada apa,Suho?" Jawab kris dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku berhasil membuat mereka jatuh cinta..."

"...Siapa?"

"Sehun dan Luhan..."

"Benarkah? Hebat..."Jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Suho memutar bola matanya kesal. Kris memujinya namun tetap pada ekspresinya yang dingin itu. Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pujian. Suho kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Kris.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kris sambil menerima selebaran tersebut.

"Tugas baru untukmu..." Jawab Suho. Kris mengamati tulisan yang tertera diatas kertas tersebut. Alisnya berkerut.

"Roh gentayangan?" Tanya kris. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Roh gentayangan yang menganggu tugas beberapa malaikat kematian selain dirimu. Bahkan tugasku juga sempat diambil alih olehnya..."

"Ck! Bagaimana bisa malaikat kematian kalah oleh roh gentayangan seperti dia sih?"Desis Kris sebal sambil mengambil kertas lain yang diberikan oleh Suho.

"Baru-baru ini ia memutar takdir seorang namja bernama Do KyungSoo. Awalnya tugasku adalah membuat KyungSoo jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol..."Ucap Suho. Kris berhenti menatap kertas ditangannya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada malaikat cinta dihadapannya ini. Sepertinya masalah kali ini cukup rumit.

"...Aku kira usahaku berhasil. Namun beberapa hari kemudian malah ternyata KyungSoo berpacaran dengan namja bernama Kim Jongin. Dan kau tahu? Kim Jongin awalnya hendak dicabut nyawanya oleh salah satu malaikat kematian selain dirimu. Namun entah mengapa Jongin berhasil melalui masa kritis dan bertemu dengan KyungSoo..." Ucap Suho sambil mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Awas saja jika aku berhasil menangkapnya..."

"Kontrol dirimu kris. Dan...Oh ada sebuah keganjilan dari semua kasus ini..." Lanjut Suho sambil melihat selebaran ditangannya. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Apa?"

"Para manusia yang mengalami perubahan takdir itu, pasti tengah berada di Rumah Sakit ini..." Suho memperlihatkan daftar nama para manusia tersebut. Dan memang seluruh kasus tersebut terjadi disebuah Rumah Sakit yang sama. Sebuah Rumah Sakit Swasta dikota Seoul.

"...Aku akan segera menuntaskannya malam ini..."Jawab kris. Sesaat setelah itu langsung dikepakkan sayap hitam nan kokohnya dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Suho yang hanya memperhatikannya sambil mendesah pasrah. Kris memang sangat sulit di kontrol. Suho bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

Kris mendaratkan tubuhnya di salah satu balkon Rumah sakit. Tepatnya dikamar pasien bernama Kim Jongin. Mata tajamnya mendapati sesosok namja berkulit tan tengah terduduk ditempat tidur. Dan disebelahnya tengah duduk seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang tengah menyuapinya.

"Makan yang banyak..."Kata namja bermata bulat tersebut sambil menyuapi semangkuk bubur. Sedang namja berkulit tan dihadapannya hanya tersenyum manis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih. Kris memperhatikan dua insan tersebut hingga ia menyadari kehadiran sesosok makhluk kasat mata selain dirinya di sekitar sini.

Kris mendapati sesosok bayangan hitam yang tengah berjalan melewati ruangan Kim Jongin. Tanpa pikir panjang Kris langsung mengikuti sosok tersebut, tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan sedikitpun.

"Hei,kau!" Panggil kris. Keduanya tengah berada disebuah koridor Rumah Sakit yang sepi. Dengan kris yang berada dibelakang sosok misterius tersebut. Sosok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya,dan secara perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Keduanya pun berhadapan.

Kris sedikit tertegun begitu sosok tersebut memalingkan tubuhnya. Ternyata roh gentayangan yang di maksud Suho adalah namja. Wajahnya terlihat teduh dengan mata hitam kelam yang membawa ketenangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, tidak terkecuali bagi malaikat kematian seperti kris. Ia mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan sebuah kaos hitam pendek, namun tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Benar-benar jauh dari dugaan Kris sebelumnya. Sosok tersebut terlalu sempurna untuk disebut sebagai roh gentayangan.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Tanya sosok tersebut. Suaranya sungguh lembut,menggema diseluruh penjuru koridor. Kris menatapnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi selain kita disini huh?" tanya kris balik. Roh tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang. Berusaha memastikan bahwa memang ia lah yang di ajak berbicara oleh makhluk asing yang entah sejak kapan membuntutinya. Ia kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, dan memasang tampang konyol ke arah kris.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Tanyanya. Kris hanya mendengus sebal. Walaupun memang tingkah roh tersebut sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh, _mata panda_!" Ucap kris sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Roh tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya roh tersebut.

"Namaku Kris..."

"Hei aku tidak menanyakan namamu, tapi aku tanya kau ini siapa?Roh juga?" jawab sosok tersebut dengan santainya. Dan sejujurnya kris sedikit malu karena dengan pedenya ia memperkenalkan diri tanpa mencerna terlebih dahulu pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"_Bocah menyebalkan..."_ Desis kris.

"Aku adalah malaikat kematian. Dan aku datang kemari untuk membawa _**anak nakal**_ yang dengan seenaknya memutar takdir manusia dan menganggu tugas kami..." Jawab kris sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dapat ia saksikan roh tersebut sedikit tersentak dan bergidik ngeri saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Kris pun menyeringai.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat bertugas!" Jawab roh tersebut dengan terburu-buru sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan hendak melarikan diri. Namun ia kalah cepat karena sedetik setelahnya Kris langsung menghadangnya.

"Kau mau kemana anak nakal?" Tanya kris dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Roh tersebut berjalan mundur sambil menelan ludahnya paksa. Tatapan mata Kris yang tajam itu sungguh mengintimidasinya.

"...Aku mohon, lepaskan aku..." Pinta roh tersebut.

"Mana mungkin aku melepaskan roh gentayangan sepertimu? Terlebih lagi kau telah mengganggu tugas kami!"

"Tugas kalian hanyalah membuat manusia sengsara. Takdir mereka tidak akan sepahit itu jika kalian seenaknya mencabut nyawa orang yang mereka sayangi..." Roh tersebut sedikit memberanikan diri mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Kami tidak seenaknya, itu sudah kehendak Tuhan. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas!" Jawab kris yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Semua yang melangkahkan kaki di Rumah Sakit ini, akan kupastikan mereka bahagia..." Roh tersebut menatap kedalam mata biru milik kris. kris dapat merasakan keyakinan dan ketulusan dari ucapannya. Namun kris tidak bisa melepaskannya, sebab yang dilakukan roh tersebut tetap saja salah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahi takdir,Tuhan akan menghukummu..."

"...Aku tidak peduli..."

Kris semakin kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan sekali hentak di sentuhnya kepala roh tersebut. Telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh kening roh tersebut,sedang tangan kirinya menopang kepala bagian belakang roh itu. Roh tersebut tersentak kaget saat menatap mata biru kris yang perlahan berubah menjadi semerah darah dan terlihat bercahaya.

Perlahan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti memori masa lalu roh tersebut keluar dari kepalanya dan terbaca oleh kris. Suara tangisan , suara teriakan kesakitan dan cipratan darah menghiasi memori masa lalu roh dihadapannya. Kris menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari kening tersebut, kemudian memperhatikan wajah roh dihadapannya yang kelihatannya sedikit kesakitan sebab kris baru saja membaca masa lalunya.

"...Kau ingin reinkarnasi,Tao?" Tanya kris. Ia menyebutkan nama roh tersebut. Sedangkan roh yang diketahui bernama Tao hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne..."Ucap Tao begitu mengangkat wajahnya.

"...kenapa?"

"Aku ingin belum mau mati...Aku hampir saja meraih impianku sampai salah satu dari kalian mencabut nyawaku setahun lalu..." Kris terdiam. Ia masih mengingatnya,setahun lalu tugas itu hampir saja di tangani oleh dirinya. Namun pada akhirnya MyungSoo lah yang menggantinya sebab Kris mempunyai banyak tugas saat itu.

"Dan kau meminta tolong pada Dakota untuk membantumu?"Lanjut Kris. Dakota adalah sang penjaga pintu neraka. Ia kerap kali membuat perjanjian ilegal semacam itu dengan para roh yang meminta bantuan padanya. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menang dalam perjanjian tersebut.

"Ne,kami membuat perjanjian. Ia akan menghidupkanku kembali jika aku berhasil memutar takdir 50 manusia..."

"Jika kau gagal?"

"...Ia akan melemparku ke neraka" Jawab Tao tanpa beban. Kris terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Kris sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tao.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"...Terima kasih pujiannya"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kris?" Tanya Suho begitu Kris tiba di sampingnya.

"Bocah itu merepotkan, sepertinya akan sedikit membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini..."

"Begitu ya?" Ucap suho singkat sambil memainkan beberapa tumpuk kertas ditangannya.

"Apa itu? Tugas baru?" Tanya Kris.

"Ne...tugasku banyak sekali hari ini. Melelahkan~" Suho menghela nafas namun tetap memasang tampang angelic nya.

"Hei Suho..."

"Hmmm?"

"Roh itu ternyata ingin reinkarnasi. Dan dia meminta bantuan pada Dakota. Kau tahu kan Dakota itu seperti apa..."

"Eh? Dakota? Kau serius?"

"Ne, cepat atau lambat aku harus membawanya kepada Chen dan Xiumin. Jika roh itu berada ditangan Chen dan Xiumin pasti ia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana..." Ucap Kris serius. Chen dan Xiumin adalah malaikat penjaga roh-roh manusia yang sudah meninggal. Dan mereka bertugas membawa roh tersebut kesuatu tempat dimana roh-roh tersebut diadili dan bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatannya didunia. Suho menatap kris heran,otaknya tengah menyusun kata-kata yang tepat membentuk sebuah rangkaian pertanyaan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"...Aku hanya kasihan"

"Kasihan?"

"Aku sudah membaca masa lalunya...Ia anak yang baik. Sangat disayangkan jika ia dilempar ke neraka oleh Dakota hanya karena perjanjian bodoh itu"

"...Begitu ya..."Jawab Suho. Ia kemudian melihat kembali kertas ditangannya,dan matanya sedikit melotot begitu membaca salah satu tulisan disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Suho.

"...Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok..." Jawab Suho yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris.

"Baiklah,aku harus pergi sebentar..." Pamit Kris sambil melebarkan kedua sayapnya. Kemudian menghilang diantara awan. Suho menyaksikan kepergian Kris dalam diam. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang tadi sempat ia lihat sekilas.

"...Tugasku sangat berat kali ini..."

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok namja mungil dengan mata sipitnya tengah terduduk didepan loket. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa lembar uang yang sedang dihitungnya dan kertas bukti pembayaran. Luka di tangannya sudah membaik,dan ia memutuskan untuk membayar uang rumah sakit sekarang. Namja itu menunduk, ia terlalu sedih walau hanya sekedar mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Bayangan tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu masih teringat jelas dan membuat lubang dihatinya semakin besar.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya,entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam seharian ini.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun?"Panggil perawat dari dalam loket. Namja mungil itu buyar dari lamunannya. Menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dan kemudian beranjak dari kursi.

"Ne..." Kata namja bernama Baekhyun itu sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas pada sang perawat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengeluarkan uang yang sebelumnya ia masukkan kedalam amplop lalu kemudian menyodorkannya.

"Maaf,uangnya kurang..."Kata perawat tersebut. Baekhyun tercekat. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sewaktu ia menghitungnya tadi uangnya sudah cukup? Hanya ini yang ia punya. Baekhyun sudah menggunakan seluruh uangnya untuk biaya rumah sakit. Sebagian tabungannya juga ia gunakan untuk pemakaman Eomma nya.

"Ti...tidak bisakah dihitung lagi? Tadi aku sudah mengeceknya dan uangnya cukup..." Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Kami sudah mengitungnya tiga kali. Uang anda kurang Tuan..."Jawab perawat tersebut. Baekhyun hampir saja ambruk. Bagaimana ini? Uangnya sudah habis. Ia juga tidak punya pekerjaan untuk menambah penghasilannya.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya..."Sebuah suara terdengar oleh telinga baekhyun. Meski Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya sadar akibat rasa kekhawatirnya yang berlebihan. Membawanya ke alam khayal yang malah membuatnya semakin depresi. Membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini.

"Anda saudaranya?" tanya sang perawat.

"Ne..."Jawab sosok tersebut. Baekhyun sontak membalikkan tubuhnya, dan matanya sedikit membesar menyaksikan siapa yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya saat ini. Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam lurus dengan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasta gigi merk apa yang dipakai namja tersebut. Senyumnya sangat menyilaukan.

"...Chanyeol,tapi..."

"Tidak masalah. Biarkan aku membantumu..."Potong namja tersebut. Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak punya pilihan, toh pada kenyataannya ia memang membutuhkan uang saat ini. Ia pun mengangguk.

Tidak jauh dari loket tempat Baekhyun berdiri, Tao tengah berdiri dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Rencana awalnya berjalan dengan lancar,tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan ia berhasil menyatukan kedua insan manusia tersebut.

"Bocah nakal..." Satu jitakan mendarat dipucuk kepala Tao. Tao meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya dan kemudian menoleh kesumber suara.

"Appo..." Protes Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yang melenyapkan sebagian uang namja itu kan? Dasar bodoh...Bodoh..." Kris kembali menjitak kepala Tao,namun lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Aisss hentikan! Appo~" Tao menepis kasar tangan Kris.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya agar namja bernama Chanyeol itu membantunya! Jangan seenaknya mengatakan aku ini bodoh!"lanjut Tao.

"...Bodoh..."Ucap Kris dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan misi bodohmu itu! Sekarang ikutlah denganku atau kau akan dilempar ke Neraka oleh Dakochan itu..."

"Namanya Dakota..."Jawab Tao.

"Terserah kau lah. Sekarang ayo kita pergi..." Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Tao menepisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Tao sedikit berteriak. Kris menghela nafas kesal kemudian mulai menjelaskan.

"Dengar Tao,kau tidak tau dakota itu seperti apa...Ia hanya memperbudakmu saja. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Ia memang selalu mengumbar janji pada roh penasaran sepertimu. Dan kau tahu akhirnya seperti apa?

"...Seperti apa?" Tanya Tao penasaran. kris kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Tao,perlahan mata Kris kembali berubah merah seperti darah. Tao seakan terhipnotis,perlahan matanya seperti tengah menatap suatu tempat mengerikan dimana orang-orang disana berteriak kesakitan dan minta tolong. Suara tangisan dan kobaran api yang mendominasi tempat itu sungguh membuatnya merasa takut. Tempat tersebut lebih mirip tempat pembantaian dimana orang-orang didalamnya disiksa habis-habisan. Tao tercekat,ia kemudian melepaskan paksa tangan Kris dari keningnya.

"Ta...tadi itu apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Itu neraka..." Jawab Kris. Tao menelan ludahnya paksa. Rasa takut seketika membekukan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin berakhir seperti itu?" Tanya Kris sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Dan disambut dengan gelengan keras dari Tao.

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku,kau akan mendapatkan takdir yang lebih baik..."

"...Aku tidak bisa"Jawab Tao. Tangan Kris benar-benar sudah gatal untuk kembali menjitak kepala bocah didepannya ini. Sifat keras kepalanya sudah tingkat akut. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap pada pendiriannya walau Kris sudah menunjukkan neraka padanya?

"Kau bodoh..."

"Aku...aku hampir berhasil! Jadi aku mohon lepaskan aku..."

"Maksudmu berhasil itu apa?"

"Eumm...Sebenarnya aku sudah berhasil memutar takdir 49 manusia..."

"...Apa?" Kris menatap Tao tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Memutar takdir 49 manusia itu benar-benar tidak mudah. Mungkin itu membutuhkan tenaga 2 orang malaikat.

"Ne,aku sudah melakukannya dengan susah payah, jadi aku mohon ijinkan aku,aku berjanji ini yang terakhir..."Pinta Tao yang tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan kris dan sedikit menggenggamnya dengan erat. Gerakan tubuhnya seakan meminta kris untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Manik hitam bak langit malam itu menatap Kris dalam . kris hanya menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya, entahlah tapi Kris lebih nyaman jika tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Tao lebih lama lagi.

"...Baiklah,tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini. Aku hanya bisa memberimu kelonggaran waktu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jika aku melakukan yang lebih jauh,aku akan musnah..."

"...Musnah? Seperti apa?"Tanya Tao. Kris kemudian mengambil poket watch disaku celananya,mencengkeramnya dan menghancurkannya dalam sekali remasan. Poket watch yang tadinya utuhpun berubah menjadi serbuk-serbuk kecil menyerupai pasir dan berjatuhan dari tangan Kris.

"Seperti ini..." Jawab kris sambil menyodorkan tangannya kedepan wajah Tao. Hingga mata Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa benda kecil itu berjatuhan dengan rapuhnya.

"...Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikannya" Ucap Tao setelahnya. Kris mengangguk,lalu ia menengadahkan tangannya seperti hendak melakukan sesuatu. Mata tao melebar saat menyaksikan poket watch yang tadinya hancur kembali utuh seperti semula. Kris hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi berlebihan Tao yang membulatkan matanya menatap Kris.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu..." Kris kembali memasukkan pocket watch tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"...hebat!" Puji Tao yang merasa takjub.

"Waktumu hanya 48 jam..."

"...Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Ini..."Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas kopi panas kepada baekhyun. Keduanya tengah berada di cafetaria didalam Rumah Sakit tersebut. Baekhyun menerima gelas kopi tersebut lalu tersenyum simpul pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap iba pada baekhyun.

"...Baekhyun"

"...ne?"

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk,Tao dan Kris tengah berdiri sambil memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau mau apakan mereka?"Tanya kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Membuat mereka jatuh cinta..."Jawab Tao. Kris hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ia mengingat namja ini sebab Suho yang memberitahunya. Ia adalah namja yang seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi belahan jiwa Do KyungSoo. Tapi semuanya diubah oleh bocah nakal disebelahnya ini.

"Kau bahkan mengambil alih tugas malaikat cinta?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku harus melakukan apapun untuk menyatukan mereka..."

"Mengapa harus Park Chanyeol?"

"...Sebab Baekhyun mencintainya. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan Eomma nya, dan ia juga tidak punya banyak uang. Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang pantas berada disisi Baekhyun nantinya,dan aku rasa Chanyeol orang yang tepat. Pilihan hati Baekhyun memang tidak salah..." Jelas Tao panjang lebar. Kris hanya menatap Tao datar. Kris tidak mengerti cinta. Menurutnya,yang mengetahui seluk beluk cinta hanyalah malaikat cinta seperti Suho. Malaikat kematian seperti dirinya hanya menjalankan tugas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Tidak lebih...

"Siapa yang memberimu kekuatan seperti itu?"

"Siapa lagi? Dakota tentunya..."jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kekuatan macam apa?"

"Mengendalikan perasaan mereka. Aku tahu dilubuk hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam sesungguhnya ia menyukai Baekhyun. Rasa suka itu akan ku kembangkan menjadi cinta..."

"Berapa lama?"

"Setiap mereka melakukan kontak mata,rasa cinta itu akan semakin tumbuh..."

"Secepat itukah..." Kris memandang Chanyeol yang sedikit tersipu saat menatap Baekhyun. Kekuatan apa yang sebenarnya diberikan Dakota pada Tao? Sungguh luar biasa.

"Rasa cinta itu seharusnya tumbuh dalam 5 tahun, aku mengendalikan waktu untuk mempercepat prosesnya..."

"Kau...mengendalikan waktu juga?" Tanya kris tidak percaya. Sedangkan Tao hanya menangguk sambil tersenyum.

"..."

Hening,Kris tidak mempunyai pertanyaan lagi. Ia hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Tao yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya. merasa diperhatikan,Tao pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kris. Dan ia mendapati kris tengah menatapnya intens. Kris pun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebab Tao sudah menangkap basah dirinya. Dan tanpa disadari Kris,seulas senyum mengembang dibibir mungil Tao.

"...Tapi,kekuatanku akan semakin melemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Bisa saja 1 jam lagi kekuatanku hilang..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kekuatan yang ia berikan terbatas. Aku sudah menggunakan banyak kekuatanku untuk membantu namja bernama Kim Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Mempertahankan roh manusia sungguh tugas yang berat..."

"Maka dari itu,jangan melawan takdir. Dasar bodoh..." kris kembali hendak menjitak kepala Tao. Namun Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dengan alis yang bertautan. Entahlah...tetapi kris merasa lebih baik ia tidak memukul tao kali ini. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya begitu menyaksikan ekspresi Tao barusan.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka..." Kata Tao sambil berjalan berpaling dari sana. Kris masih menatap Chanyeol terlihat mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Baekhyun diatas meja,sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti Tao yang terlebih dahulu beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

"Hei..."

"..."

"...Hei bocah!"

"..."

"...Tao!"

"Ne?" Tao berpaling dengan senyum sumringah saat akhirnya kris memanggil namanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Berjalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?"jawab Tao santai. Membuat kris menghela nafas jengkel.

"Kau sudah kuberi waktu,kenapa tidak memanfaatkannya? Hanya 2 hari waktu yang kuberikan padamu!"

"Aku bukannya bersantai,aku hanya memberikan waktu pada Chanyeol agar rasa cintanya tumbuh. Nanti juga aku akan kembali kok!" Jawab Tao sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"..."

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut aku tidak? Malaikat kematian juga butuh refreshing loh...Lihatlah wajahmu mulai ada keriputnya!" Ucap Tao tanpa beban sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kris. Tanpa menyadari kris sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah..." Jawab kris sambil berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Kita mau kemana?"Tanya kris.

"Eummm...Aku ingin ke atap rumah sakit!" Ucap tao sumringah.

"Hanya ke atas atap?" Tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk antusias. Kris pun berjalan mendekati Tao,dan tanpa aba-aba menggendong Tao ala bridal.

"Whoooa! Kris apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sontak Tao memeluk leher kris,dan matanya semakin membulat saat Kris mulai membawanya melayang.

"Ini lantai 1,sedangkan atap rumah sakit itu lantai 20. Memangnya kau mau naik tangga kesana? Dasar bodoh..." Ucap kris yang mulai mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak,kemudian mengangguk paham.

"hehehe benar juga ya..." Tao tertawa sambil menunjukkan tawanya pada kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Tao tanpa ekspresi,meski sesungguhnya didalam dadanya seperti ada sesuatu yang berdegup kencang. Sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya hangat tiap kali melakukan kontak mata dengan Tao.

.

"hei,kris!"

"Hmm..."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tertawa?" kris menautkan alisnya saat Tao mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Tao menatap kris dengan tatapan penasaran. Saat ini Tao masih berada dalam gendongan kris,keduanya masih sedang menuju ke atap Rumah sakit.

"Sekitar 50 tahun..."

"Eh?berarti ku sudah hidup lama sekali ya? Seharusnya aku memanggilmu ahjusshi..." Tepat setelah kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir Tao,sebuah deathglare muncul dari mata Kris. Ia pun melonggarkan kedua tangannya seolah akan menjatuhkan Tao dari gendongannya.

"Uwaaaaaaa! Kris kris!" Tao berteriak histeris saat itu. Pelukannya ada leher Kris semakin kuat.

"Berhenti berbicara atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu..."Ucap kris dingin sambil menatap Tao. Tao yang ketakutanpun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ne...Ne...maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah tiba diatas atap Rumah Sakit. Kesabaran Kris sempat diuji sebab Tao awalnya enggan turun dari gendongannya,sepertinya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian barusan.

Tao tengah menatap suasana kota Seoul yang indah di sore hari. Semilir angin yang cukup kencang dari atas sini membuat rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak tak beraturan.

"Eomma sedang apa ya?" Tao bergumam saat memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam,ingin merasakan lebih jauh segarnya udara bebas. Berbeda dengan ketika ia berada didalam Rumah Sakit.

"Tao..." Sebuah suara membuat Tao membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak pernah keluar dari Rumah sakit ini?"

"...Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Ruang gerakku hanya Rumah sakit ini. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini..."

"..."

"Jika aku berhasil reinkarnasi,aku ingin berkeliling dunia..." Tao tersenyum sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"..."

Tao terus bercerita tanpa Kris yang memberi tanggapan. Kris lebih memilih diam daripada berbicara. Kris menatap wajah Tao yang berseri-seri saat menceritakan impiannya. Bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak-gerak antusias dan senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

"Kris..."

"Ne?"

"Barusan kau tersenyum!" Tao membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dengan telunjuknya.

"...Tidak..."

"Jangan bohong! Barusan aku melihatnya!" Tao mulai memegangi pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik paksa pipi Kris agar membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Hentikan! Dasar bodoh..." Kris memegangi tangan Tao yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. Namun saat menyentuh tangan Tao, ada semacam sengatan listrik diseluruh tubuhnya. Sesuatu didalam dadanya kembali berdegup kencang seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kris terdiam menatap Tao,begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya terdiam tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

"...Kris..." Ucap Tao saat Kris secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak keduanya perlahan semakin tipis. Merasakan deru nafas Kris yang semakin dekat membuat Tao pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Kris bersumpah sesuatu yang berada didalam dadanya serasa akan meledak saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Hangat...

Kris memperdalam ciumannya, ingin merasakan lebih dalam hangat dan manisnya bibir Tao. Ini merupakan yang pertama bagi Tao,jadi ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibirnya. Keduanya berciuman cukup lama hingga Kris melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Tao.

"...Kris..." Tao menatap kedalam mata Kris. Tatapan mata yang dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan itu.

"...Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Tao lagi. Kris terdiam,dan kemudian melepaskan tangan Tao yang berada di pipinya. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya barusan. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, hingga namja dihadapannya ini muncul dan membuatnya kacau. Tatapan matanya yang seolah menghipnotis,tingkahnya yang mengundang senyum, dan bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja,Kris bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

"Lupakan..." Kris kemudian berpaling dari hadapan Tao dan berjalan menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali..." Ucap Kris lagi. Tao mengangguk,dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

"Kris..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku seharian bersama roh gentayangan itu..."

"Oh begitu,sepertinya kau betah sekali bersamanya..."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya sedang menjalankan tugas..." Elak Kris yang malah mengundang tawa dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ne...Ne,aku mengerti. Jadi kapan kau akan membawanya?" Tanya Suho.

"Besok..."

.

.

Tao tengah termenung menatapi gelapnya malam. Pikirannya masih dikuasai oleh kejadian tadi siang. Tao terus memikirkannya, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya. Beberapa kali Tao memukuli kepalanya sendiri sambil bergumam tidak jelas,namun percuma.

Sekali lagi,pipi Tao merona saat mengingatnya. Saat bibir Kris yang dingin itu menciumnya dengan lembut. Tao menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tao..." Dalam sekejap jantung Tao yang berdegup kencang serasa akan meledak begitu sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Begitu ia berbalik, ia mendapati Kris tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"...Ne?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris. Tao terdiam,ia lebih memilih menunduk dibanding menatap wajah Kris.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa,sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan Baekhyun..." Ucap Tao sebelum beranjak dari posisinya dan Kris yang akhirnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kris berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Saat hendak melalui ruang operasi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menangis.

"Yeol...Hiks...Yeolliee~" Tao menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak asing dengan suara ini. Bukankah ini...

Belum sempat Tao menebak siapa pemilik suara itu,tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok namja mungil tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dengan beberapa dokter dan suster yang sedang mendorong sebuah tempat tidur dengan seseorang terbaring diatasnya. Mata Tao seketika membulat.

"Apa itu Chanyeol?!"

Dokter dan suster tersebut kemudian membawa sang pasien kedalam ruang operasi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis tersedu didepan pintu.

"Yeollie~ hiks... Yeollie~"

Tao menatap bingung Baekhyun yang menangis. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Kris hanya berada diluar,membiarkan Tao menyelesaikan misinya seorang diri.

Di dalamnya, dokter sudah siap dengan pakaian lengkapnya sedangkan suster-suster terlihat mempersiapkan obat bius dan perlatan untuk operasi.

"Ada apa ini? Bukankah tadi siang Chanyeol baik-baik saja?!" Tao menatap tidak mengerti pada Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Tumor otak?" Tao kaget bukan main saat ia menyentuh kening salah satu suster disana dan membaca pikiran mereka.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Tanpa pikir panjang Tao langsung berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Diletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol,mempertahankan detak jantung Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai melemah. Sesekali Tao meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya akibat tenaganya semakin lama semakin terkuras.

"Aaaaakh..." Tao merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya saat ia menyalurkan kekuatannya,rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin membesar. Tao tidak menyangka kekuatannya akan habis dalam waktu secepat ini. Namun Tao berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus memegangi dada Chanyeol.

"Dokter! Detak jantungnya..." Ucap salah satu suster disana dengan panik. Sedangkan sang dokter lebih memilih berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, meski dalam hati ia juga dilanda kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

.

"Chanyeol...hiks...hiks..." Kris terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menangis didepan pintu. Kris mengingatnya, ia adalah namja yang Eomma nya meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan malaikat yang mencabut nyawa Eomma nya tidak lain adalah dirinya.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat kacau,air matanya membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah,dan ekspresinya sungguh menunjukkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Baekhyun bahkan terduduk dilantai sambil sesekali meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"...Sesedih itukah..." Kris menatap Baekhyun sebentar,kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang operasi. Dimana Tao dan para tim operasi secara tidak langsung sama-sama memperjuangkan kehidupan Chanyeol.

"...Tao"

.

Tao terus berusaha mempertahankan detak jantung Chanyeol,sedangkan tim operasi tengah berusaha mengangkat tumor yang bersarang diotak Chanyeol. Senyum sumringah sempat ditunjukkan oleh sang dokter saat mereka berhasil mengangkat tumor tersebut. Namun...

Tiiiittt...Tiiiitttt...Tiiiitttt...

Suara elektrokardiografi menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Grafik elektrokardiografi tersebut terganti oleh garis lurus. Dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Tao ambruk seketika,ia tidak sanggup. Kekuatannya benar-benar sudah habis.

"Dokter..." Salah satu suster memanggil sang dokter entah yang keberapa kalinya. Sang dokter hanya mendesah pasrah kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Yeollie~ hiks...hiks...Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Suara tangis Baekhyun terdengar oleh telinga Tao. Pandangan Tao perlahan buram,tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Tao tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini, Tao ingin tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menderita untuk kedua kalinya,dan Tao...tidak ingin berpisah dari Kris.

"...Aku gagal.." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Tao. Bersamaan dengan setetes cairan bening yang melewati pipinya,sebelum semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terduduk didepan ruang operasi. Dan ia segera merubah posisinya saat melihat dokter dan seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter...Dokter..bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sang dokter dan perawat saling menatap, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Operasi kami berjalan lancar...Anda tidak perlu khawatir" Seketika senyum sumringah mengembang dibibir Baekhyun, air mata kesedihan terganti dengan air mata kebahagiaan. Di genggamnya tangan sang dokter sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata sipitnya.

Tanpa ia sadari,sesungguhnya yang benar-benar berjasa menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol bukan sang dokter. Melainkan sesosok malaikat kematian yang telah mengorbankan dirinya. Melanggar kodratnya hingga ia harus musnah dengan tidak terhormat. Malaikat itu kini sedang merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya perlahan melemah,bulu-bulu indah disayapnya mulai berjatuhan satu per satu. Kulitnya perlahan mengeriput,dan wajah tampannya yang semakin tua dan tua. Sosok tersebut tersungkur,namun seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sama sekali. Senyum bahagia sebab untuk pertama kalinya ia berkorban. Berkorban untuk orang yang ia cintai...

.

.

.

"Channie...Channie...bangun..." Suara lembut Baekhyun perlahan membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya, dan senyum langsung mengembang di bibirnya begitu menyaksikan orang yang ia cintai tengah berada disampingnya.

"Baekkie..." Suara serak Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Suara yang Baekhyun kira sudah tidak akan ia dengar lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Kau di rumah sakit..."

"...Ternyata aku masih hidup"

"Kau...sempat mati suri beberapa menit Channie. Aku...sangat bahagia kau masih berada dihadapanku detik ini..." Baekhyun memengang telapak tangan Chanyeol,lalu meletakkannya dipipinya. Baekhyun memejakan matanya sambil tersenyum,merasakan hangatnya sentuhan orang yang ia cintai.

"Maaf...sebab aku tidak memberitahukan penyakitku,aku-" belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya,Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Sudah,aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Sekarang kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk cepat sembuh. Arra?" Ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Tao..."

"..."

"Tao,bangunlah..."

Mata Tao yang semula terpejam perlahan terbuka. Dihadapannya saat ini tengah berdiri sesosok makhluk bersayap yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Tao sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Aku Lay..."

"...Apa kau akan membawaku ke neraka?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Tidak...aku akan membawamu ke kehidupan yang baru..."

"Maksudmu?"

"...Kau akan reinkarnasi Tao..."Jawab Lay akhirnya. Sontak Tao terkejut,ia pun menatap Lay tak percaya.

"Tapi...aku gagal,aku gagal menyelamatkan nyawa namja itu..."

"Kau memang gagal,tapi seorang malaikat kematian telah membantumu. Ia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu..." Jawab Lay lagi.

"...kris?Apa itu kris?" Tanya Tao. Lay mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu...dimana kris? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Lay menggeleng pelan. Senyum dibibirnya sedikit memudar.

"Ia sudah melanggar kodratnya. Ia...sudah musnah Tao..." Sontak jawaban dari Lay membuat Tao terkejut. Ia pun menangis,menangis sejadinya sebab ia telah membuat Kris mengorbankan dirinya untuk mewujudkan keinginan Tao. Air mata Tao mengalir semakin deras tatkala Lay mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau...Aku tidak mau reinkarnasi! Hiks...kembalikan Kris...uhhh~ huuu Kris..."Isak Tao disela-sela ucapannya. Lay menangkup wajah Tao yang tengah terisak dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa Tao. Takdirmu adalah reinkarnasi...Sambutlah ini semua dengan keceriaan. Aku jamin, takdirmu akan jauh lebih indah dikehidupan yang akan datang. Percaya padaku..." Jelas Lay sambil menatap manik hitam Tao yang basah karena air mata. Tao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk. Ia hanya roh biasa sekarang, tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk memutar takdir seperti sebelumnya.

Tao perlahan memejamkan matanya,hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Dan bayangan akan wajah Lay semakin lama semakin memudar.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 11 januari 2033**

"Hahh...dasar merepotkan! Eomma kan sudah bilang jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lihatlah kau sekarang, cedera di pinggangmu semakin parah bukan?! Dasar anak nakal..." Sesosok yeoja paruh baya tengah memarahi sang anak yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidur di salah satu ruang perawatan. Sedang sang anak yang dimarahi hanya menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ne...Mianhae Eomma..." Ucap namja tersebut sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Eomma nya yang masih memberikannya death glare.

"Eomma akan panggilkan dokter untuk merawatmu. Setelah itu Eomma mau ke toilet sebentar..." Kata yeoja tersebut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang perawatan.

Namja yang terduduk diatas kasur itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Tangannya bergerak-gerak lucu meraih kaca jendela,lalu sedikit membukanya hingga wajah tampannya merasakan semilir angin yang menyejukkan di awal musim semi.

"Hahh...mengapa aku harus cedera di cuaca seindah ini sih..." Gerutu namja tersebut.

**CKLEK...**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Namja tersebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eomma?" Panggil namja tersebut. Namun yang muncul bukanlah Eommanya,melainkan sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan jas berwarna putih dan sebuah stetoskop ditangannya. Namja tersebut tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati namja yang tengah berada di atas ranjang. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir masing-masing. Waktu seakan berhenti, dan suhu udara seakan menghangat seiring dengan debaran jantung yang semakin berdetak kencang.

"Aku dokter Wu...Aku yang akan merawatmu..." Ucap namja berjas putih tersebut. Namja yang diajak bicara itu tidak berkata apa-apa,ia malah meresponnya dengan menarik tangan sang dokter dan memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat. Dibenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang dokter tersebut, untuk meredam suara isakan yang mulai mengalir dari bibirnya.

"...Kris...Kris..." Ucap namja tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sang dokter tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala namja yang tengah menangis didadanya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Ne...Aku disini,Tao..."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, setelah puluhan tahun tugasku selesai juga..." Ucap sesosok malaikat yang tengah memandangi salah satu jendela rumah sakit. Suho. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya,meninggalkan dua insan manusia yang tengah melepas rindu setelah terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu untuk sekian lama.

_**In the hospital we met...**_

_**In the hospital we separated...**_

_**and...in the hospital we falling in Love**_

**END**

Annyeong :3 saya kembali dengan fict ke empat *bow 180 derajat (?)*

Maaf saya ngaret banget padahal dulu janjinya mau publish 2 hari setelah ngupdate fict "Step brothers". Tapi gatau kenapa tiba-tiba ide hilang semua.

Makasih buat yang sudah membaca fict ini ya!

Review please? :)


End file.
